our lost emotion
by spicegirl19
Summary: Lucy and levy lost their emotoions since they were kids. Their even sisters and they are the FALLEN TWINS of love and lucky. Will their emotions come back when they found the word LOVE ? Will they fall in love with the fairy tail and sabertooth's dragon slayers ? Rated T for fighting. Enjoy !
1. Chapter 1

Our lost emotion

Chapter 1 : Fairy tail

Hi there! I'm new here so this my first fanfiction so hope you like it!

Hi, our names are lucy heartphilia and levy mcgarden. We're the only 2 mages of love and lucky.

Lucy's clothes are a gothic Lolita with a blue ribbon on the back of her hair. She's wearing leather boots, brown belt with whip and celestial keys.

Levy's clothes are a yellow dress with long sleeves that reach to the back of her hand. Her shoes are diamond white with mini angel wings, pony tailed hair with yellow and brown striped headband.

( Love and lucky )

" So you two are going to all guilds to sign to this form to compete to the grand magic games." Master aoi said. " yes " the two girls said in unison. " oh and one more thing, you two are competing to the grand magic games." Master aoi announced.

( At fairy tail ) ( Lucy's POV )

" this is fairy tail, huh? Maybe we should make an entrance, shall we levy?" I said to levy with a lifeless voice. " yes lu chan." She reply. As we entered, we saw people fighting. Tables flying, chairs tossing. When they were fighting, a girl with long white hair asked us. " Hi, what can I do for you two ?" she asked with a sweet smile. " We need you to sign this form and we'll be outta here." Levy said. " ok by the way, I'm mirajane but you can call me mira." She said. " lucy and levy." We introduced when two dragon slayers appeared in front of us. One was pink and one was black. " hey I'm natsu and this is gajeel. You two look strong, fight us." The pink haired idiot said. " No, we should be get going." Levy said. " If you don't want to fight then we are stronger than both of you." Gajeel said. " what did you say? You'll regret that. Let's fight." I said with my strongest voice.

Outside fairy tail ( levy POV )

Me and lu chan were in our fighting position. And the fight has begun.

" Roar of the iron dragon"

" Roar of the fire dragon"

The roar was so strong, we swallowed them. All of the fairy tail members was surprised that we ate the dragon slayer's roar. " What the- they swallowed our roar." Gajeel was surprised. " now, it's our turn."

"Requip: Chinese dragon armor !" lu chan chanted until she turned into a golden-brown girl with long green and black striped hair with chop stick on her head. She was wearing long red Chinese dress.

"Requip: Phantom armor !" I chanted and turned into a violet skinned girl with red velvet hair holding a red coffin guitar. My clothes are white t-shirt and long grey pants.

" Roar of the Chinese dragon !" lu chan roared until a golden-brown roar hit towards natsu. Natsu was knocked out with one move.

" Phantom sonic: music note slash!" I held out my hand until music notes form a vortex that hit gajeel. Gajeel fainted and all of the members carried the two to their infirmary. We left and all of the members were shocked that the powerful dragon slayers of fairy tail has been defeated.

ME: hey please review or die.

Lucy: now that's scary.

Levy: I don't care.

Me: please review…


	2. sabertooth

Our lost emotion

Chapter 2 : Sabertooth

( Lucy's POV )

Since we got into a fight with salamander and black steel of fairy tail, me and levy headed to sabertooth. When we got there, mages looked at us and levy replied coldy, " what's the matter, cats got your tongues ?". They were shivering to the spine. We walk towards the counter and saying cold, " look here, we're visiting every guild in fiore so if you don't sign this form, you're not competing to the GMG." The counter was scared until a blond guy and an emo guy walked towards us. " hey you, why are you scaring our guildmates ?" the blond guy asked while the emo guy was staring at levy, eye to eye. When we turn around, they begun to blush and they lost their mind. " well, we're outta here." I said and they snap out into reality. " wait before you leave, you blondie are gonna fight me." The blonde guy said. The guild members went outside even levy.

( OUTSIDE SABERTOOTH ) ( LEVY'S POV )

We went outside but the emo dude just keep looking at me and i just looked at lu chan's fight.

" I'll win this fight, blondie." He smirked. " I still don't care, but if you win I'll tell my name but if I win, you stay away from us." Lu chan threaten. He nodded, and the fight begins.

" Roar of the light dragon"

Lu chan just stand there and the guild members just smirked but they were wrong. As the roar hit lu chan, she used the light goddess armor. The armor was a bright white with angel wings on her ears , she was wearing a white dress and she was holding a white wand. That blond dude tried again with his roar.

" Roar of the light dragon!"

Lucy was standing there and she flipped backwards, then she landed on her feet and chanted with this familiar spell:

_My guardian angels, grant me your holiness_

_White as the clouds, brighter than the sun_

_I chant thee, for the most powerful holy spell_

_My grace, for I, use your powerful spell_

_**Shine bright **_

_**Holy ray beam!**_

" as she chanted that spell, that blond dude was about to eat her spell, but he was hit. Harder. Lucy won, as for the sabertooth members, they went to scared mode. We grab the form and left. When I was watching lu chan fight, I saw _him,_ then he disappeared. That blond dude just called out, " wait, who are you two?" the members was about to hear our names. " this blond girl is my sister, lucy heartphilia and I'm levy mcgarden, so goodbye." I introduced. We just left.

**Natsu/sting's POV:**

**Who was that blond girl and what is my heart beating fast?**

**Gajeel/rogue POV:**

**So that bluenette girl's name is levy, but she's kinda cute,**_** wait…. Did I said she's cute?**_

**Me: awwww, I added gajeel but awesome..**


End file.
